


What To Make Of It

by Kona



Category: Marvel 616, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Introspection, Sad Aliens Not Being Sad FOR ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karolina didn’t know what to make of Xavin at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Make Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Runaways is suffering. I don't like that. But I do like these kids being happy. I also like them not separated by a fCUKIGN GALAXY BECAUSE BULLSHIT. But I can't change that. I can, however, write them being cute. So it's a coping thing.

Karolina didn’t know what to make of Xavin at first. Every time she looked over at her there was a subtle change in their face. The cheekbones a little higher or lower-or maybe the nose was a little more flared or upturned. Their eyes were like little nebulae, constantly shifting in between bright blues, and greens, and browns. Hands that were slim shifted almost instantly to strong, knuckled ones. Shoulders sloped and sharpened. It was like watching an artist start over and over again on a marble statue.

She wasn’t one to talk, considering her skin was a veritable supernova of color. She glowed in pale pinks and blues, glimmered in yellows and oranges. She shone like a diamond in a show box. She felt lighter than air, and there was never any use in lights when she gave off enough light to see whatever it was she needed to see.

As time passed, Karolina took pleasure in watching the way Xavin’s face changed from male to female-from Skrull to human. She delighted in listening to their voice change timbre when they were embarrassed. She loved the way that Xavin would shift ever so slightly so that she was comfortable leaning against them.

In short, she learned to love the Skrull dearly, despite their stubbornness and lack of tact when it came to emotions. Teaching Xavin how to be ‘more human’ was not easy and it was not a quick process, but her love was eager to learn all the same.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” she would whisper at night, holding the Skrull close, her glow illuminating her betrothed’s dark skin. And she was. She had been so lost and so unhappy. She had been keeping so many secrets, and had hated herself so violently it shocked even her to look back on it.

Xavin would raise on her elbows-always sleeping as a woman to stay as soft and close to Karolina as she could-and marvel at her personal sun.

“You are wrong, my beloved. It is _I_ who is lucky to have you.”

She would kiss her and squeeze her close and nothing in the universe could compare to the feelings that would rise in Karolina’s chest. Nothing could top the love that surged forth for Xavin, save the love Xavin exuded for her.

Karolina wished that she could stop time and keep them together forever. Just bottle the feelings, and the love, and keep it on hand for the rainy days ahead-because there are always rainy days ahead for the Runaways. But in this moment, in their bed, they don’t have to think about anything that doesn’t include soft skin, kisses, and fingers in knotting in hair.

And Karolina definitely knows what to make of that.


End file.
